


A Symphony of Fire and Sin

by BitchyBisexualShiva



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Comedic Antics, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, How Do I Tag, Human/Monster Romance, Marius is precious, Romulus is hilarious, Tags will be added, The title is wayyyyy too dramatic for what this is, how do you write accents, lots of world building, they/them pronouns for female presenting characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:06:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24036331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitchyBisexualShiva/pseuds/BitchyBisexualShiva
Summary: A Tiefling from France named Marius enrolls in a university in the USA, and meets his new Elementist Witch Roommate Romulus, who is irreverent, blunt, tough, but a good person deep down. In contrast Marius is timid, polite, well-mannered ect. In a world where Elementist Witches are seen as being good for nothing but military work, and where Tieflings are judged for their demonic blood, the world is against these two. Through shenanigans a Witch with too many walls up will learn to follow passion over tradition, and a Tiefling will learn confidence and his true worth. Oh, and they'll bang. Eventually. There's drama, heartache and as many laughs as I could fit in this thing.-Tags will be added as needed and updates will be slow
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Human Character(s)/Original Tiefling Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	A Symphony of Fire and Sin

**Author's Note:**

> Mostly self indulgent wish fulfillment. Warnings will also be added in the tags as needed, but there's going to be PTSD episodes, attempted rape/non-consent, eventual explicit sex. Other than than, I hope you enjoy two dumb-asses falling in love.

Chapter 1

Marius had never considered himself short. His goat-like legs didn’t add any height to his figure, but he assumed he was about average. That was, until he stood between an Orc and a Minotaur on the train, a map outstretched between his periwinkle hands and manicured nails painted magenta. The light on the train was dim, everything silent save for the sound of the rumbling train and the piercing scream of the whistle cutting through the air occasionally. There were many different passengers aside from the Orc and Minotaur, but they all made the Tiefling feel small. From where he stood he could see a lion Rakshasa listening to music with headphones built especially for their cat-like ears; there was a Drider sitting on one of the benches reading a newspaper and there was a… Marius wasn’t exactly sure what they were, but the point was they were a hulking mass of flesh nearly twice his height, and definitely more than double his weight. The Minotaur to his right shifted, bringing a heavy hoof far too close to Marius’ tail to his liking. He lashed the delicate appendage in irritation, then moved it to wind around his waist. Marius ran his fingers through the black and pink tuft of fur on his tail nervously, pulling his suitcase closer with the other hand. He scoffed to himself with a soft roll of his eyes. Of course, his first time away from home and he’s in another country where most people don’t even speak the same language and everyone seems to have made it their life's work to be as intimidating as possible. His plane had landed a few hours ago and already he missed the cobblestone streets and the smell of fresh-baked bread from his aunt’s kitchen. The Tiefling’s ears drooped slightly and his bright poppy red eyes lowered, then he adjusted his long coat and raised his head, attempting to not show loneliness, and thereby weakness, on his face around strangers.

The train lurched to a halt, and Marius lost his footing, falling towards the large orc. his horns didn’t even reach the man’s huge shoulders. The Orc caught him on one arm and shoved the Tiefling back, muttering under his breath irritably. Marius’ ears flattened and pinned against his head in fear, his slitted pupils shrinking as he stumbled a few steps back from the force of the Orc’s push. He prevented himself from falling to the floor by grabbing a dangling handhold from the ceiling. Nobody made a move to aid or check on the Tiefling. He quickly righted himself and apologized, his French accent adding a flowery and delicate quality to his voice. 

“ M— my apologies, Monsieur.” Marius pushed his way from the center of the car to the door, his map in one hand and his suitcase in the other with a messenger bag slung over a shoulder. Stepping out onto the platform, he was immediately greeted by pouring rain and wind whistling in his ears. Thunder crashed overhead as lightning decorated the sky like white glittering veins. Within a matter of seconds the Tiefling was soaked, his dyed pink and black hair plastered to his scalp, the fur on his tail limp and heavy with water. Thankfully, the university was only a block away, and after a brief discussion with the Harpy receptionist where he received his room key and directions to his dorm, Marius found himself at a tall older building, at least three stories high and made from red brick. His room was on the third floor, and after discovering the elevators needed a special key to be used, the Tiefling groaned in annoyance and began carrying his belongings up three flights of stairs. His irritation grew after every step, water dripping from his horns and clothes, leaving puddles for some poor soul to mop up. He flicked his tail back and forth, sending droplets spattering to the floor in an attempt to remove at least some of the water. 

After what felt like an eternity, the Tiefling’s mood had not improved, and he didn’t even have the energy to muster up a small chuckle at the fact his dorm number was 369, with the 3 crudely crossed out with a permanent marker. Water continued to drip from his person as he managed to unlock the door and enter, tossing his suitcase and messenger bag into a corner carelessly. He was uncomfortable and frustrated, the effects of jet lag finally making themselves apparent in full force on top of everything else. Barely able to keep his eyes open, Marius shrugged off his heavy coat, shimmied out of his corset and jeans, then flopped onto the bed that was nearest, not bothering to take in his surroundings, with everything fading to black within a few seconds.  
When he awoke, there was a person picking up his clothes from the floor, long wavy black hair hiding their face. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, the Tiefling sat up and looked around the room. As far as college dorms go it was… nice. Two beds, one opposite the other, a large window and two closets. The walls were painted egg white though it was difficult to see the paint on the wall across from him as it was mostly covered in posters and artwork. The carpeted floor was a clean beige, and below the window was a mini-fridge and a microwave. Fairy lights were hung around the perimeter of the room, right where the ceiling met the wall. 

“Hey. Bitch. Are you alive or what?” Marius shook himself out of his daze and looked at the person before him. He hadn’t noticed them approach, and they were incredibly close. He could smell perfume— a vanilla and rum sort of scent, incredibly sweet and robust. They were Human and had a soft, heart-shaped face and clean dark eyebrows. There was a small scar on their upper lip as well as one on the bridge of their nose, but the scars did not take away from their natural beauty. Their skin was light and radiant, appearing smooth and soft. With a look down, Marius realized they were… definitely female, large breasts on full display and even threatening to spill out of the white tank top they wore. Amethyst eyes crowned with dark lashes narrowed in annoyance at Marius’ lack of response, then a smug smirk spread across their face at the realization of what had captured the Tiefling’s attention. “So, are you gonna introduce yourself, or do you wanna just stare at my tits all night?” 

“I— M—my apologies. I did not mean to stare or offend. My name is Marius. I am a new student… From France, i—if you couldn’t tell by zhe accent.” His periwinkle face flushed a dark purple in embarrassment, then pulled his tail from behind into his lap to stroke the tuft of fur. The person before him took a step back, their stance wide and confident and with shoulders thrown back, clad in black jeans with multiple chains that had various dangling silver charms, and smiled, tossing their hair.

“Nice to meet ya Marius. I’m Romulus.” They tossed his clothes onto the bed next to him, which were completely dry, even a bit warm. “I used a bit of my Craft to dry those for you since the laundry room is closed at this hour. They’ll be a bit stiff, but we can iron them in the morning.” Marius leaned forward in interest. 

“Craft? So you are a witch then?” 

“Yup, a flame Elementist, though I also practice regular magic, just a few practical spells, making flowers bloom and preventing theft— that sorta thing. My grandfather was a Kitsune so that certainly helps.” Marius nodded in understanding. Tieflings could practice magic, and he knew a few basic spells such as one to prevent acne, things most races capable of magic learn at an early age. However, being able to practice magic is not the same thing as being a witch; only humans have the ability to be witches as their Craft is a specialized type of magical art, different from spell casting. 

“I see. It is… rare to see an Elementist witch in such a… tame and academic setting. Don’t your people normally pursue a career in zhe military?” Romulus nodded, appearing used to hearing the question, waving their hand flippantly. 

“Yeah, we usually do. Pretty hard to deny the usefulness of someone who can create waves of fire or part the ocean.” They sigh, running a hand through their dark hair, crossing their arms. “I just… didn’t see myself being happy with that kinda life, y’know? I wanna be worth more than a weapon.” Their eyes took on a misty haze, complicated emotions swirling in the amethyst pools. Romulus pursed their lips and exhaled through their nose, closing their eyes. “Sorry, didn’t mean to get personal there. You hungry? I can make somethin’ real quick if you’d like.” Marius looked back to the mini-fridge and microwave, scrunching his nose in distaste. 

“What do you intend to make, instant noodles? I zhink I’ll pass.” Romulus raised a hand to their chest in mock offense, their voice light and teasing but still sounded mildly insulted.  
“You’re kind of a jackass, y’know that? If you know a levitation spell, I can make enough eggs for both of us, but fuck you. I’ll just make enough for myself. I just got back from a one night stand, and lemme tell ya, nothing works up an appetite more than taking an Orc dick against the wall." Marius' eyes widened in astonishment and his cheeks flushed at his roommate's crude language and liberal discussion of their love life. He gritted his teeth and glared at the Human. 

"Fine zhen, I doubt you're any good at cooking anyvay." Romulus simply smirked, pulling out eggs, a stick of butter, a ciabatta bread roll, several different kinds of cheese, a tomato, and basil. They pulled out the drawer from under their bed, revealing several different cooking supplies in one section, art supplies in the middle, and a multitude of books. Kneeling, they took out two of the skillets, placed a few slices of the butter into one, and cracked two eggs into the other, then stood. With a few whispered words, the two pans floated in the air at about the same height as Romulus' chest. Marius watched, hypnotized by the scene before him. His mouth watered at the sight, his hunger worth more than pride. 

"Wait, I changed my mind, would you please—" 

"No way, bitches don't get snacks. Now, shut up and let me focus." Romulus ignored the Tiefling's protests and continued cooking. They spread their hands, palms facing up, and held them under the pans, large balls of flame appeared in each hand. After a moment they took their hands away, but the flames remained— cooking the eggs and melting the butter— the smell filling the room deliciously. Marius breathed in the scent, almost whimpering in dismay as the food was not for him. He could see the eggs being scrambled, sizzling in the skillet. A cutting board zoomed out of the drawer, floating next to the cooking eggs as Romulus sliced the tomato and bread. They did everything with practiced ease, only looking away from their work to flip off Marius as the bread toasted in the buttered pan. After a few minutes, Romulus had an egg, cheese, tomato, and basil sandwich. Cheese spilled over the side of the bread slightly, completely melted. The used dishes flew to the bathroom and rested in the sink. 

"I'm impressed. That requires an extraordinary amount of control to do all zhat. You are a very talented Witch." Romulus sat cross-legged on their bed, leaning back on one hand, taking a bite of their food. 

"I know." They sat in silence until Marius' stomach growled and Romulus sighed in irritation. They cut the sandwich in half and handed it to Marius, clearly not happy about sharing but also unwilling to let the Tiefling starve. Marius hesitantly took a small bite of his half of the sandwich and his eyes widened, the taste exploding in his mouth. The tomato added a sweet burst of flavor across his taste buds that complemented the rustic and almost bitter cheese. The bread was toasted to absolute perfection with the basil leaves acting as a nice medium between the sweet tomato and strong cheese. His half is gone in seconds, the Tiefling’s black tongue timidly licking the ends of his fingers, determined to not waste a single crumb or drop of tomato juice. Marius’ ears drooped sadly at the realization that he was finished. It was agonizing for him to watch Romulus slowly take in their food while his stomach growled, and he prayed the Human couldn't hear it. Unfortunately, they could, especially when a particularly loud rumble nearly echoed in the room. He wrapped his arms and his tail around himself in embarrassment, as heat spread on his cheeks. Romulus spoke up, looking directly at the flustered Tiefling, unable to keep the concern out of their voice. “... are you still hungry?”

Marius averted his eyes and nodded, his ears drooping even more. Romulus hid a smile behind their hand and took a small box from the fridge, holding it out to Marius who reluctantly took it. Inside there were two mille-feuille custard slices. “There’s a French cafe down the street owned by a really sweet older man. His oven broke so he asked me to cook them with my Craft, and he let me take a few home.” Romulus shrugged, trying to dismiss their actions. “I can’t— and shouldn’t— eat them all myself, so you can have some of what it’s in the fridge.” 

“.... Zhat’s very kind of you. Zhank you.” Marius began eating the dessert. It wasn’t his aunt’s, but it was good and meant a lot after a rough day. The custard was perfectly cooked, impressing him even further, as Romulus must have gone over it meticulously. He sighed and put the dish down. “I don’t zhink we started off on zhe right foot. You’ve dried my clothes, and fed me when you didn’t have to.”  
“I also called you a bitch and a jackass.” 

“Yes, but I was disrespectful and stared at your… assets which was— how do you say… discourteous.” 

“Personally, I don’t mind the staring. A man finding me attractive and poppin a stiffy is his problem, not mine. Don’t get me wrong, you shouldn’t stare. But if you’re going to, don’t expect the object of your infatuation to care.” Romulus rolled their eyes, crossing their arms over their chest. 

“Of course.” Romulus stood, popping the joints in their shoulders. 

“It’s late, and while I doubt you have class tomorrow, you should try and get some sleep before morning.” Marius nodded, and the two shared a smile before retiring for the rest of the night— neither one sure what to make of the other, but hoping some sleep and caffeine the next day would make for a better second impression.


End file.
